Lovin' you
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: My first Codename: KND fanfic (Numbuh 2 x 5)


**A/N: This is my first Codename: KND fanfic, so I may not have the characters right yet, since i've just gotten back into the series after 6 or 7 years. Since they took it off air for many years. But I watched it the other week and remembered how i would watch the show as a young girl.**

**Well anyway enjoy! :)**

"Numbuh 5 NOOOOOO!"

"I watched as my best friend fell to her death. And it was MY FAULT! I couldn't save her, I was too slow..."

"I was running as fast as I could, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I was SO CLOSE, I was about to grab her hand, but she couldn't hold on any longer. She had fallen into the abyss... All I felt inside was anger, sadness and love."

"My friend's name is Abigail Lincoln, but we, at the KND call her Abby or Numbuh 5, when completing missions. Abby was intelligent, laid-back, witty, a quick-thinker, cool, calm, crafty, clever, responsible, book wise, and the streetwise agent of Sector V and the only one with true common sense. She would wear a long dark blue shirt, which had white stripes going down the sides. A long black braid, hoop earrings, white shoes and her signature red hat, which covers her eyes."

"She would always place a smile upon my face, everyday. Numbuh 5 would always hit me with her hat, whenever I told a cheesy joke. Sure it hurt but it was worth it, just to hear her angelic laugh and to also see her bright and beautiful hazel eyes."

" Numbuh 5 I'm going to miss you…" Cried Numbuh 2

Numbuh 2 removed his yellow goggles and gave them a wipe since they were foggy from his tears. He also removed his aviator hat in memory of his fallen friend, but also the love of his life.

"…"

" Numbuh 2… Y'all don't need to cry anymore…"

Numbuh 2 whipped his head around in a flash.

"N-Numbuh 5. You're alive!" yelled the young 10 year old as he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

" Uh N-Numbuh 2… You're choking me!" giggled Numbuh 5

Numbuh 2 blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Numbuh 5"

"Ah it's fine"

"So how did you survive?"

" Oh Numbuh 5 has her secrets" said Numbuh 5 as she gave a cute wink

Numbuh 2 held a silly grin on his face

"Why y'all staring at Numbuh 5 like that?"

" I'm just ecstatic"

" About what?"

"Well y'know…"

"Know what?!"

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Numbuh 5 glared at Numbuh 2, removed her hat and threatened the boy. Numbuh 2 cowered in fear; while he was cowering Numbuh 5 slid to his side and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Huh?" Spoke Numbuh 2 as he blushed lightly

"Abby heard every word you said about her, Hoagie. And I never knew how much you know about me."

Hoagie grasped Abby's hands, " Of course I would know a lot about you, Abby we've been best friends for years"

"Your right Hoagie!"

" I've got something else to say Abby"

"What is it?"

Hoagie stared deep into her luminescent hazel eyes

" Uhh, umm, OK, I'm just come straight out with it! Abigail Lincoln, I think you're the most prepossessing, kind-hearted and benevolent person I've ever met in my whole life. And the sight of you slipping from my life was painful, and I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I've held these feelings for a few years now, and seeing you fall was my mistake of not admitting my feelings for you Abby. I guess what I'm rambling on about is that, I love you Abigail Lincoln."

Abby felt tears rush down her face.

" I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, I was an idiot to think you did."

" No Hoagie, Abby's crying because she's happy and shocked. Abby was also holding the same feelings for you a few years back, and when I was slipping from the ledge, Abby was feeling guilty of not telling you, and when Abby had used her athletic skills to save her life, Abby had realized that your are and always be will important to her, baby.

I love you too Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr."

Hoagie seductively grabbed Abby by her petite waist and bought her body closer to his.

Abby just blushed and giggled, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

" You ready baby?"

" You bet!"

Abby watched as Hoagie nervously moved closer, taking his sweet old time. She started to get irritated at how slow he was going.

Abby had, had enough of waiting and tugged him, until there lips had smashed together.

Hoagie felt all his nerves flow from his body, to be replaced by relaxation and confidence.

There faces were glowing with enjoyment and love.

Hoagie lifted the petite girl, bridal-style.

" Well Abigail, you didn't answer me question…"

" Which one?"

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Abby giggled and replied playfully, " Oh shut up, Hoagie… Let's just go home."

" Aww but I wanna know…"

" Well too bad baby, Abby's not gonna say." Spoke Abby as she snuggled into Hoagie's chest.

Hoagie looked at Abby to see her snuggled into his chest.

" I love you Abigail, my chocolate"

" I love you too Hoagie, baby"

The newly couple had disappeared into the beaming sunset, and back to the KND tree house, where they had to tell the others, about their relationship.


End file.
